Un atardecer, Un amanecer
by Erusel
Summary: Shampoo intenta reponerse tras la boda de Ranma y Akane, pero tiene alguien que la ayudara...COMPLETO


=UN ATARDECER, UN AMANECER=  
  
  
  
Era una mañana muy tranquila en Nerima, no se escuchaba el típico rumor matinal de los pájaros, algo que me pareció perfecto ya que no he estado de muy buen humor, no lo he estado desde la boda de Ranma y Akane, no tiene caso que lo recuerde, eso esta en el pasado y es mejor que allí se quede. me acerco al espejo para encontrarme con un bello rostro, ese rostro que muchos se sentirían orgullosos de poseer menos Ranma, sin embargo mis ojos no pueden disimular mi dolor, mi profundo dolor, sacudo mi cabeza intentando que desaparezcan esos pensamientos, por el momento lo logro pero se que volverán puedo hacer que se oculten pero no que se vayan.  
  
Salgo de mi casa rumbo a la escuela, es muy temprano pero así es mejor no me gusta llegar cuando ya están todos ahí, camino tranquila, sin prisa, de pronto detrás de mi escucho un grito, volteo instintivamente para encontrarme con Ukyo, me parece increíble lo bien que lo ha tomado, ojala fuera como ella, debo abandonar mis reflexiones porque ya esta a mi lado, volteo a verla esforzándome por articular sus palabras, por fin lo logro:  
  
  
  
-hola shampoo  
  
-hola Ukyo  
  
-como has estado?  
  
-igual que siempre  
  
-shampoo tienes que superarlo, se que es difícil también para mi lo fue pero tienes que intentar seguir con tu vida, todos debemos hacerlo...  
  
-ojala fuera así de fácil  
  
  
  
Por el resto del camino me mantuve muy callada y Ukyo opto por callarse también, llegamos a la escuela y como esperaba estaba aun vacía, me senté en mi lugar y permanecí como roca hasta que mis compañeros comenzaron a llegar, vi a Ukyo platicando con unas cuantas chicas y no muy lejos a un grupo de chicos "babeando" al ver a Ukyo, ella se ha vuelto muy popular desde que Akane se fue, todos tomaron sus lugares cuando la profesora llego, estábamos a mitad de la clase cuando llego Ryoga, el también había cambiado pero fue un cambio mas radical que el mío y el de Ukyo, el era todo lo  
  
opuesto a lo que una vez fue, era un chico frió, su timidez se había ido pero era rara la ocasión en que pudiera demostrarlo, sus ojos tenían una expresión dura, a decir verdad no me importaba nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar ahora, la profesora comenzó a decir que teníamos que hacer un reporte de algo de la naturaleza, esperaba que me tocara con Kioko, así podría desentenderme de mi compañera y terminar por hacerlo yo sola pero quede defraudada por que la profesora asigno a Ryoga como mi compañero, no me agrado la idea pero a el ni siquiera le importo y simplemente me dijo que me esperaba a la salida de la escuela para ir al bosque a hacer el reporte, eso me molesto mucho, quien se había creído ese, además quien le dijo que quería hacerlo sobre el bosque podría hacerlo de cualquier otra cosa, ya lo pondría en su lugar cuando tuviera la oportunidad, para mi mala suerte Kioko venia acercándose no me agradaba que me hiciera hablar pero no podía hacer nada, se había vuelto demasiado persistente como para ignorarla así que me resigne y escuche lo que tenia que decir.  
  
  
  
-Shampoo!!! que suerte tienes!!!!  
  
-por que?  
  
-Ryoga es el chico mas guapo de la clase, todas lo dicen  
  
-no me he dado cuenta  
  
-esperas que te crea eso???  
  
-no veo porque no, es la verdad y ya vete ahí viene la profesora  
  
  
  
Odiaba que fueran tan infantiles pero no podía hacer nada, el día se me hizo eterno odiaba tener que venir a la escuela pero mi abuela decía que tenia que hacerlo, así que simplemente me ocupe de tener mi mente en otra parte, era lo mejor que podía hacer, cuando por fin terminaron las clases, salí del salón y camine por el patio, ya iba a salir de la escuela para irme rumbo a mi casa cuando recordé lo que me había dicho Ryoga, pensé en irme e inventarle algo al día siguiente pero no pude por que el ya venia hacia mi, lo espere en la puerta y cuando estuvo junto a mi, comenzamos a caminar hacia el bosque, durante todo el camino ambos estuvimos callados, yo no tenia interés en iniciar una conversación y al parecer el tampoco, cuando por  
  
fin llegamos al bosque después de dar vueltas por toda la ciudad (en eso no había  
  
cambiado) nos sentamos al pie de un enorme árbol, desde ahí se podía ver toda  
  
la ciudad, era muy hermoso no puedo negarlo, yo no sabia que decir para romper  
  
el silencio que comenzaba a incomodarme, cuando el sonrió y me dijo:  
  
  
  
-como has cambiado Shampoo, en otros tiempos hubieras sabido que decir  
  
-Cómo lo supiste???  
  
-yo también cambie y aprendí a hacer cosas que nunca creí que pudiera hacer  
  
  
  
Él en verdad me había sorprendido, nunca imagine que hubiera cambiado tanto, sin embargo pude notar en sus ojos ya no esa expresión dura y fría que ahora lo caracterizaba sino una expresión dulce y nostálgica como la de antes, sonreí para mis adentros y por primera vez me fije bien en él, su cabello no había cambiado solo que la cinta ahora era negra, su camisa era sin mangas también de color negro al igual que sus pantalones bastante ajustados, con unas botas medianas, el conjunto era muy atractivo no podía negarlo, el me miro como si también estuviera estudiándome cuando se dio cuenta que lo había descubierto se sonrojo y volteo la cara hacia otro lado, tardo unos minutos en reunir el valor para volver a voltear, yo trate de hacerle mas fácil la Situación y le dije le primero que se me ocurrió, parece que eso le dio confianza porque también comenzó a hablar, al poco tiempo parecíamos los mejores amigos del mundo, yo estaba muy contenta porque hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba así con alguien, sentía como si la vieja shampoo volviera, estuvimos así mucho tiempo ni siquiera sentí el paso de las horas pero ya comenzaba a atardecer, el sol se veía en el horizonte a punto de esconderse detrás de las montañas y el cielo tenia un tono rojizo para darle lugar a un azul oscuro, volteé a ver a ryoga y me encontré con el muy cerca de mi, cuando menos me lo esperaba el me beso, yo estaba muy confundida sentí deseos de apartarlo y darle un buen bofetón por su conducta pero algo dentro de mi también lo deseaba así que me deje llevar, cuando nos separamos era una joven completamente diferente a la que se había despertado en su cama esta mañana, volvía a ser la shampoo alegre y feliz, todo eso me había dado un solo beso, él me abrazo y ambos contemplamos el cielo, sabiendo que ya ninguno de los dos volveríamos a estar solos, sonreí al ver su rostro y me di cuenta que era el atardecer de una etapa y el amanecer del resto de mi vida. 


End file.
